vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Scribblers Wiki *Wiki: http://scribblers.wikia.com *Vandal: http://scribblers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.119.151.41 *Reason: Is changing all of the pages too "Likes being fucked by burly men." *Signature: Mr. Left (talk) 00:42, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Done ゆ (talk) 12:28, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Harkipedia *Wiki: http://Harkipedia.wikia.com *Vandal: http://Harkipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Spammer *Reason: HE IS adding nonsense and nonsense to the wiki ban him!! *Signature: LLRweegee (talk) 20:54, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Not a valid wiki. 15:50, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Game of Thrones Wiki *Wiki: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com *Vandal: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.158.183.63 *Reason: An anonymous user vandalized an article with highly inappropriate information, see http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/The_Eyrie?diff=prev&oldid=137726 *Signature: 02:07, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Contact local admins. 15:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Coasterpedia *Wiki: http://rollercoaster.wikia.com *Vandal: http://rollercoaster.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Honestlythiswebsiteis *Reason: Vandalism-only account; repeatedly vandalises the same five pages (one a template page), including reverting my reverts of the damage. ::This wiki has admins who log in regularly, but the last admin edit was a week ago. My request for that admin to do something has not been actioned after nearly 30 48 72 hours. *Signature: RobertATfm (talk) 03:26, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Harkipedia *Wiki: http://harkipedia.wikia.com *Vandal: http://harkipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/spammer *Reason: User ivanushka is adding nonsense and might spawn haters to spam please ban him! *Signature: LLRweegee (talk) 03:26, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Not a valid wiki. 15:51, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Greegee wiki *Wiki: http://greegee.wikia.com *Vandal: http://greegee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Spammer *Reason: User:Ekeshoska (idk if i got the name right) is adding nonsense and might spawn haters to spam there like ivan delete all of her/hom's edits and ban him plz! *Signature: LLRweegee (talk) 03:27, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :I presume you mean http://greegee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ekeshoshka, but I can't actually see anything in the way of vandalism. If it's a social issue, or something along those lines, about it. (Also, when linking the contributions page, please put the vandal's username, as opposed to "Spammer"). ゆ (talk) 12:20, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Alternate History WIki *Wiki: http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *Vandal: http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.76.146.228 *Reason: This user has create 20-30+ pages of random nonsense, wiped the user page of the user trying to reserve his actions, and done so all within the span of half an hour. He was only stopped by Wikia's unexpected database maintenance. *Signature: Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:13, May 25, 2014 (UTC) : The "database maintenance" is a bug, we unfortunately can't help until it goes away, which should be in about 10 hours. -- RansomTime 21:39, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Alternate History Wiki *Wiki: http://althistory.wikia.com *Vandal: http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.76.146.228 *Reason: We have been unable to ban this, as "our main datacenter is down". He's been a MAJOR vandal and we need an immediate ban. *Signature: Fed (talk) 01:03, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :You should be able to preform the action now. - Pyrrha Omega (talk) 03:38, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Don Bluth Wiki *Wiki: http://donbluth.wikia.com *Vandal: http://donbluth.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/LtFantasmic *Reason: Delusional user repeatedly clogs up pages with his fan-fiction ideas involving Fievel Mousekewitz being adopted by the Brisby family despite being repeatedly told not to do it; we are powerless to ban him as the founder left four years ago and appointed no admins. *Signature: Philipoliver.holz.77 (talk) 04:42, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :Unofficial Answer (I am not Wikia Staff nor VSTF): I suggest you adopt your wiki, then you will become the new bureaucrat and will be able to take any action needed. — RobertATfm (talk) 10:04, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :: I think adoption is the best step on this wiki. It doesn't look like simple vandalism. -- RansomTime 13:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Great Beegee Wiki *Wiki: http://greatbeegee.wikia.com *Vandal: http://greatbeegee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/LLRweegee *Reason: He has constantly been spamming this wiki. He seems to be stopping now, but still, he did vandalize this wiki. He was also disguised as a wikia contributor. Wikia contributor page- http://greatbeegee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.191.18.131 *Signature: Lord Starkiller 15:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Blocked. 15:54, May 28, 2014 (UTC)